


Norman's Home

by Oceaneyes86



Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceaneyes86/pseuds/Oceaneyes86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman is finally home after a long shoot.  Him being home is exactly what you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norman's Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is different then my normal style of erotica. This is pure adulterated smut. I regret nothing.

The day you have been waiting for has finally come. Norman is home! You spent the whole day cleaning the house and cooking his favorite meal. You barely keep from crying when he walks through the door. You rush over to him and he picks you up like you weigh nothing and swings you around happily.  
After dinner and a bath you both settle down on the couch watching The Boondock Saints again. You don’t care that you’re watching it for the thousandth time. Norman is sitting next to you and that’s all you need.   
You are growing sleepy and your head finds its way on to his board shoulder. Your eyes flutter close. He glances over to you and smiles. A large hands starts to glide over your thigh, inching its way towards your center. Little does he know, you are still awake. You startle him by asking what he is doing. He grins sheepishly.  
“Ummm…I’m rubbing your thigh, its looks so tense.” He says guiltily.   
“Oh? I thought you were trying to rub my pussy.” You respond coyly. “I’m still awake, Norm.”  
“Well, I can if you insist.” He says playfully. Norman’s big hand already slipping down under your lounge pants.  
You can feel his finger tracing up and down your slit. With very little effort, he slides his finger through your soft, velvety folds to your clit. He knows your body like the back of his hand. As he rubs your clit in small circles, he leans over and starts to kiss your neck.   
You wrap your arms around his shoulders and pull his shirt off. He follows suite lifting your large over size night shirt over your head. His mouth finds it’s way over a very pink and hard nipple. Norman is still rubbing your swollen clit as his moist tongue works your perky nipples.   
He pulls his hand out of your lounge pants and offers it up to you. You suck his finger greedily never breaking his eye contact.   
”Mmmhmm, I’m delicious.” You whisper to him as the credits roll across the TV in the background.   
You reach down and rub the large bulge growing in his boxer briefs. But he gently moves your hand.   
”Not yet sweet heart.” He tells you softly.  
He lowers himself in front of you, his big hands yanking those baggy, Walking Dead lounge pants off your hips. Norman slings your narrow legs over his wide shoulders. Parting your legs wide he dives right into your sweet pussy.   
He starts right at your entrance, dipping his tongue producing soft moans from your mouth. He slowly moves his warm wet tongue all the way up flicking your clit in the process. You moan out in pleasure and he makes a very satisfied sound.   
Your right hand wraps around your ample breast; the other rests on his head. You lift your legs, so your feet are flat on his shoulders as he devours you. Your moans are drowning out the low murmurs from the TV. Your legs jerk occasionally as he works one side of your throbbing clit and then the other. Flicking and running his tongue around it followed by skilled figure eights. You love to watch him worshiping your pussy. So, you prop yourself back on your elbow watching him while he works. Your driven crazy as he eats your pussy completely enthralled, his head moving bringing you such pleasure. He starts to focus on the very tip of your swollen clit. You fall back as he attacks you with fast hard little flicks followed by slow light strokes of his tongue. Your hands thrash around frantically to find something to hold to before you grasp hold of your knees. Your juices are running down your thighs as you start to come. Norman goes crazy making everything more intense. Your back is arching and flexing as you moan louder with pleasure.   
After he licks up your sweet juices, he leans forward and you share in a very sloppy sweet kiss. You wrap your arms and legs around him bringing him ever closer to you in the heat of passion. He finally breaks your kiss, stands up and removes his boxer briefs. Within second his ragging hard on is right there before you.   
“Oh, hell yes.” You say gleefully.  
You eagerly grab his thick shaft and take as much of him into your mouth as possible. Norman closes his eyes and lets out a sigh of satisfaction. You’re taking his cock like a champ. What you don’t have in your mouth you work with your hand. You look up at him adoringly as you start to play with his balls- the express of pure pleasure written all over his face. He moans loudly and runs his big hands through your hair, pulling and tugging as he moans for you. You pause and lick up from the base of his cock slowly and lick the tip. The salty flavor of pre-cum coats your tongue. Just as you are about to take him back into your mouth, Norman pulls you away. You look up to him and pout.  
“I wasn’t done.” You whine.   
“I don’t want to cum in your mouth. I want to cum in your pretty little pussy.” He whines mocking you playfully, helping you to your feet.   
He sits down on the edge of the couch and pulls you into his lap. Norman starts kissing up the soft flesh of your chest.   
“Oh god.” You whisper as his kiss trains up your neck. “W-what about a c-condom?” You try to think logically before it’s too late.   
“I want you to have my dorky little babies” He chuckles, grinning devilishly.   
He smacks your ass and you reach back and guide his cock into you. Norman locks eyes with you, moaning as you engulf him inch by inch. You lean into him, your head laying on his shoulder. He starts working you on his hips slowly. You kiss him passionately, stifling a moan. This excites him even more and you can feel him throb deep within you.   
“I swear you grew.” You moan into his ear, rolling your hips slowly on his cock.   
“No, I think you got tighter while I was gone.” He replies with a throaty grunt.   
His hands are on your hips as he matches your rhythm, hitting your g-spot making you shutter. He pulls you close to him resting his forehead against yours.   
“I love you.” He whispers to you, pulling you closer still. You run your hand down the side of his face, his stubble tickling the smooth palm of your hand.  
“I love you, too.” You return. His big arms are wrapping around you as his hands run gently up and down your bare back.  
A switch is flipped inside of you. You push Norman back against the couch so you’re riding him now. You have your feet on either side of his wide waist as you start bouncing and grinding yourself against his hard cock.  
“God damn, baby girl!” He moans. “You fuck that cock.”  
“Oh yes I will.” You growl threw your teeth, the look of determination on your face.  
He reaches up and pulls your hair playfully before his hands find you’re bouncing breasts and starts to massage them as you start milking his cock. Norman’s moans are growing louder and louder by now. You grunt with each grind and moan desperately as you start to shake.


End file.
